1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an assembly for supporting a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses are widely used. Such apparatuses include not only personal photographing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, but also monitoring photographing apparatuses, such as surveillance cameras used in vehicle parking areas, and the like.
Generally, a monitoring photographing apparatus is installed at a particular location, such as a roadside, a ceiling of a surveillance area, etc. Here, for improved monitoring capability, rotation functions may be added to a monitoring photographing apparatus to increase the photographing angle.
Rotation functions of a monitoring photographing apparatus may include tilting and panning. Generally, tilting refers to changing a photographing angle by rotating a photographing apparatus in a plane vertical to the ground, whereas panning refers to changing a photographing angle by rotating a photographing apparatus in a plane horizontal to the ground.
As various technologies are being continuously developed with respect to monitoring photographing apparatuses, technologies for realizing tilting and panning of monitoring photographing apparatuses are also being continuously developed.